


Walk a Day in My Shoes

by majesticduxk



Series: flashfic [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, Brotherly Banter, Crack, Curses, Humour, M/M, Masturbation, Second-Hand Embarrassment, dub con because swapper bodies, mild ball play, pre-wincest - Freeform, very mild assplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Sam and Dean are body swapped. Of course they’ll deal with this like adults.Well. Sam will.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> a/n This is a birthday fic for the absolutely wonderful @samanddeaninpanties  
> I’m sorry it’s late. But just know I love you bunches <3 (sorry it’s crack rather than dark, but I’m trying to get my crack on at the moment!)
> 
> many thanks to the amazing @pod7et for the beta. all remaining mistakes are my own.

“What the fuck, Sammy? How did I not know this? _How did I not know this_? You’re packing _heat_ in here!”

If Sam was just able to _grip_ the hair on his head, there would be none left. He would have pulled it out by now.

“It’s not that I’m jealous, because I’m not. I mean, you’ve already put your hands down my pants right? I am fucking awesome.”

But no… here he was stuck in Dean’s body. The best he could do was run his hand through the spiky cut and – wow. Dean really wasn’t lying when he said he did nothing to his hair, it was all kinds of sexy, with just a little finger combing. Not that Sam was jealous. He loved his long locks, if only-

“But still. This is something special. Totally not jealous.”

If only he was back in his own body. It was weird being in this one. He couldn't see anything. Not that Dean was short, exactly. But he had never realised how much difference a few inches could make.

"It's... _ohhhhhhhh_."

Apparently neither did Dean.

"Fuuuuuuuck, you’re really fucking sensitive. God! How do you not go off in your pants just walking down the street?”

There were a few moments of blessed silence followed by-

"And not just a show-er! A grower. I am mighty impressed."

“Dean!” What was wrong with his brother? Sam had been trapped in Dean's body for exactly the same amount of time, and he hadn't felt the need to get his hands all over Dean's junk.

Dean came barrelling out of the bathroom, eyes narrowed looking for danger. He was also stark naked and his – Sam’s – cock was… Sam turned away. Although he couldn’t help but notice he did look, to steal Dean’s phrase, _mighty impressive_.

“Is that really appropriate, Dean?"

Shoulders relaxing as Dean realised there was no danger, he shot Sam a grin. And then posed, hands sliding along his long lean flanks, hip jutted out, and face with a... what even was that expression? It was disgusting. Did Sam really make that expression?

“What’s the matter, Sammy? Surely you’ve seen all this before?”

Sam watched, wide eyed and horrified as Dean’s hand drifted down and-

“Dean!”

At least that stopped him. Sticking out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout, Sam was sure the expression on Dean’s face… his face… was dumbstruck, as that was definitely not an expression that had _ever_ graced his face. Dropping his head back, Sam let out a strangled groan. This was so complicated.

“That reminds me, don’t know what you’re doing, Sammy. But I do not talk like that.”

Sam’s head shot up. Dean sounded… tetchy.

“Like what, Dean? Like _this_?” Sam let his voice go high and squeaky. Sam’s face winced, and Sam felt vindicated.

“What did I ever do you?”

"What did... _what did you ever do to me_? You've had my body for less than an hour, and you've already masturbated-"

"Didn't come, Sammy. You're sensitive, sure, but the boys needed a little lovin' and you interrupted me. I'm not such a ball boy," Dean told him baldly, the smug little grin on his face indicating Sam did _not_ manage to keep his blank. "I don't play with mine so much, so it didn't occur to me that these little babies-"

Oh, god. Dean's hand had drifted down and was wrapped gently around Sam's balls. He felt a flush dance across his face – Dean’s face – as Dean let out a filthy moan. It was put on, Sam knew. Sam was much more silent in his pleasure. But Dean _was_ right. Sam’s balls were sensitive.

Dean continued to fondle Sam’s balls, and Sam watched in horrified fascination as Dean’s eyes grew heavy lidded, and the other hand drifted over his belly, his hips, lightly trailing down until the fingertips reached his pubic hair, then Dean _tugged_

“Ow! Fuck, ow!” Dean’s erection flagged a little, but the hand on his balls quickly resumed their gentle seduction. “Okay, so you don’t like pain.”

That wasn’t quite true. Sam did like pain. He just liked inflicting it.

“That’s okay, Sammy. I’ll still make you feel good.”

Dean’s hand shot down, and gripped his cock firmly (which Sam did like), catching the head and easing his way with his pre-come.

“Fuck, Sammy! You’re so wet… bet that comes in handy.” Dean’s hand’s stopped, and Sam let out the breath he’d been holding. “Come. Get it, Sam? _Come_ in handy!”

Dean let out the sort of raucous laugh that Sam never indulged in, even as Sam’s eyes drifted back to Dean’s stilled hands. That was not disappointment he was feeling, Sam told himself sternly.

But Dean just grinned at him: apparently the big brother skill of knowing exactly what was causing Sam embarrassment still worked, even in the wrong body.

“Don’t worry, Sammy. I’ll get you there.”

Once Dean’s hands started moving it took little more than a few pulls for Dean to come all over Sam’s stomach. Dean’s stomach. While Sam was undergoing the agonies of indecisions ( _whose fucking stomach was it?_ ), Dean was looking at him rather severely.

“That was pretty damn quick, lover boy. You definitely need to get laid. I’ve been trying my best, Sammy, but if you don’t work with me…” Dean’s voice trailed off, and an unholy light lit his eyes.

Sam was already there though, on his feet, and-

“Don’t you even think about it, Dean!”

“Too late, Sammy!” Dean was dancing around. It looked ridiculous. “With your bod, and my skills, I’ll have you sorted in- What are you doing?”

Peeling his shirt off, Sam chucked it behind him, before unzipping Dean’s jeans and tossing them just as cavalierly to the side. When his fingers gripped the elastic at his hip, Dean took a step forward.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at, Sammy, but-“

“I’m not playing, Dean. I’m deadly serious.”

~o~

“Oh wow, Dean. You’re nipples are… _oh_!”

Sam scraped a fingernail lovingly over the peaked bud and stifled his own sounds. Dean was delightfully responsive and obviously vocal. Not that he forgave Dean, but now that he understood the drive. Smile wide, Sam seating himself on the edge of the bad and spread his legs wide. Letting his hand drift down, he let his fingers ghost along the length of Dean’s cock, past his balls and-

“Don’t do it, Sam.”

Sam did it. 

~o~

And then the world went black. 

 

~o~

There was a moment of stunned silence.

Sam looked down, and yes, that was his actual body. His soft cock, his come on his stomach, and his (oh thank god) his hair. Blowing one long strand out of his eye, he looked at Dean, who was still frozen in shock, fingers still between his legs.

And now that Sam was back in his body… he could appreciate that look. Sadly, it was at that moment Dean regained use of his body. Dislodging his fingers, he sat up and pulled a pillow over himself, hiding his body from Sam’s interested gaze. 

“Right. Curse broken. Good, good. _Let’s never speak of this again_.”

He didn’t wait for Sam’s response before fleeing to the bathroom. The _snick_ the latch closing was loud in the silence. 

“I don’t think so, Dean,” Sam murmured. “I think we’ll be revisiting this one day soon.”


End file.
